


Take the Pain Away

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli comes home to find Adam suffering from a migraine and does his best to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at this pairing. it's very short and doesn't really have a point to it except i wanted some fluffy H/C.

He hears Sauli come home, hears the key turning in the lock that doesn’t always slide as easily as it should, hears the door opening on hinges that need to be oiled, hears Sauli calling out to him that he’s home, just like he always does.

 

But this time all the welcoming sounds of homecoming, even the voice that he loves, send blinding jolts of pain through his head and down his spine. Adam cringes, and the clenching of his muscles makes his head hurt even more. Just when he thinks it can’t get any worse, he hears the light switch flip, and artificial light floods the room.

 

Even with his eyes closed he can’t block out all the light. Tiny specks keep trying to brighten the underside of his eyelids, sending fresh spikes of pain through his head. He hears Sauli calling his name and moans at the pain his boyfriend’s voice causes.

 

Sauli must hear him, because he feels the bed dip, and the movement causes his already queasy stomach to lurch in protest. Fucking headache just won’t give him a break.

 

But then he feels a cool hand on his forehead, and while he wouldn’t say it makes everything better, it’s the first time he feels like he’s not gonna die since the headache hit. It’s a little bit of comfort, a little contact with someone who really cares about how much he’s hurting. It’s a little love, and that’s what he needs more than anything right now.

 

Sauli knows about his headaches. This isn’t the first time it’s happened since they’ve been together, just the worst. Without saying a word, because Sauli cares enough to know how much sounds hurt when he’s like this, his boyfriend gets up and turns out the light again. Adam can hear the echo of footsteps going down the hall, but he can’t focus on anything but the pain in his head. His head hurts where it touches the pillow; his head hurts when he hears water running somewhere; his head hurts when he hears Sauli returning to the bedroom.

 

But his head feels a little better when he feels Sauli lay a cool cloth on his forehead. His head feels a little better when he smells just a hint of the familiar scent of Sauli’s cologne. And his head feels a little better when he feels Sauli’s fingers start to lightly massage his temples.

 

Adam’s grateful that Sauli keeps up the gentle pressure long enough to take the sharp edge off the pain before moving his hands down to try and work out the kinks in Adam’s shoulders and neck. Every muscle in his body feels like it’s been locked and petrified since the headache started.

 

Sauli takes his time to make sure all the tension leaves his body before Adam feels his boyfriend’s hands make their way back to his head. Sauli’s fingers gently stroke Adam’s hair until Adam feels like he’s on the verge of sleep. Sleep is the only way to chase away the last vestiges of the pain that’s tortured him all day, and Adam wants nothing more than a few hours of warmth and darkness as he dreams away the pain.

 

Adam feels the bed shift again, but this time his stomach doesn’t protest. He feels the warmth of Sauli’s body as his boyfriend lies down next to him. He feels the comfort of Sauli’s arms holding him, sheltering him from the pain. He hears Sauli ask, “Better now, love?” And he nods just enough to let Sauli know that yes, the pain’s better; yes, the day’s better; yes, his life’s better.

 

He moves a little, but it’s enough to find the right spot beside his boyfriend, and Adam falls asleep knowing that everything will be better when he wakes.


End file.
